Sans Réponse
by Iokay
Summary: Donatello avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits enfermé dans son atelier, à faire des recherches, à travailler sans arrêt, dormant et mangeant à peine. Lui sur qui l'on comptait pour apporter des solutions aux problèmes les plus désespérés, il se retrouvait désormais chaque soir confronté à son angoisse ultime de se retrouver sans réponse... (Univers 2k14)


_Je déprimais sec hier, parce que je n'arrivais pas à continuer le chapitre 13 de ma fic, malgré ma motivation, ce qui m'a passablement énervée et rendue dingue. Dans la soirée, j'ai eu l'idée d'un One-Shot sur Donatello, complètement improvisé et un peu particulier, je trouve. Je ne suis honnêtement pas sûre de ce que vaut cet OS...mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire donc je l'ai écrit. Voilà. _  
_Pour ce qui est du contexte, je le situerai dans l'univers de 2014, entre le chapitre 10 et 11 de ma fanfic « Des Ombres Dans La Nuit », au moment où Donatello fait ses recherches sur le mutagène. Au final, je crois que cet OS est surtout un petit essai d'écriture, histoire d'explorer un peu le personnage et les pensées de Donatello._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**SANS RÉPONSE**

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et la seule pièce encore animée et illuminée dans le repaire souterrain des justiciers de New-York était l'atelier de Donatello, également surnommé le « cerveau » du groupe.  
Dans les égouts, il était pratiquement impossible de différencier le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune ne pouvant s'infiltrer et laisser des indices sur le temps qui passait. Aussi lorsque le scientifique s'adonnait à ses recherches, il ne faisait plus la différence entre les secondes et les heures. Plongée dans la pénombre noirâtre et suintante seulement estompée par les écrans bleutés et la lampe dorée de son bureau, la tortue au masque violet entendait la tuyauterie grincer plus que d'ordinaire au plafond. Les écoulements d'eau qui tapaient dans la plomberie lui firent deviner qu'il devait sans aucun doute pleuvoir à la surface. En effet, son atelier était légèrement plus humide et froid que d'ordinaire, comme lors des nuits d'automnes et de printemps pluvieux.  
Sous la clarté électrique que renvoyaient les écrans de surveillance qui surplombaient son bureau, son teint céladon étiré par ses traits amaigris trahissait sa fatigue et sa négligence de la nourriture. Quasiment dissimulés derrière le verre presque poussiéreux de ses grandes lunettes de vue, ses yeux, d'ordinaire vifs, brillant d'un vert ambré aux nuances subtiles et éclatantes, se teintaient d'une ombre grise et morne tirant sur des tons de café.  
Justement, sa tasse de café refroidissait depuis bien longtemps, perdue dans le désordre chaotique de son bureau, composé d'encyclopédies, d'ouvrages scientifiques, de carnets de notes, de schémas... Il eut un soupir en constatant que son bureau était tout à fait représentatif de son esprit en ce moment-même : un désordre maladif, des tonnes de principes scientifiques qui ne trouvaient leur place nul part. Incapable de faire du rangement, de trouver une réponse logique ou qui tienne la route.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses recherches que même son corps semblait oublier les besoins les plus élémentaires qui étaient de boire et manger. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? » lui avait demandé Leonardo tout à l'heure, en le lacérant presque de ses yeux bleus azur assombris par son air inquisiteur. Donatello avait bredouillé qu'il se rappelait vaguement du beignet au sucre du matin d'il y a peut-être un jour ou deux qu'il avait en réalité à peine grignoté avant de se rescotcher à son ordinateur, soutirant un soupir désespéré à son aîné qui quitta son atelier d'un pas rythmé par l'inquiétude.  
Sa mâchoire claqua bruyamment dans un bâillement lorsque Donatello étira ses bras musclés mais fins ainsi que son dos, redressant sa carapace dans une inspiration profonde. Quelques heures avant, pendant l'entraînement, Splinter lui avait fait corriger son maintien, lui reprochant de se tenir trop voûté. Automatiquement, ses frères mirent cela sur le compte des journées entières que Donatello pouvait passer assis à son bureau, tellement penché sur ses recherches qu'il ne songeait plus à se tenir droit. A force de travailler pendant de longues périodes de temps, il avait également développé des problèmes de nuque, à laquelle il devait prendre garde pendant ses entraînements de ninja. Son allure svelte témoignait tout autant de ses occupations intellectuelles. Une haltère traînait encore sur son bureau, accompagnant toujours ses séances de musculation d'une lecture informative dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
Une fois ses bras retombés, soulagés par l'étirement, Donnie lâcha enfin son stylo encore chaud sur son cahier et sa main, recouverte de sa mitaine en cuir, chercha dans un tiroir la jarre de café qu'il cachait toujours avec précaution. Le café était interdit au repaire, mais il avait pu compter sur Raphael pour lui en trouver malgré les interdictions du maître, pouvant satisfaire son addiction à la caféine. Il plongea une cuillère en plastique dans le bocal et se servit machinalement trois généreuses cuillerées de cette poudre brune qu'il fit retomber dans l'eau à peine tiède de sa tasse. Bien décidé à défier son horloge biologique, il comptait sur cette provision personnelle pour l'aider à booster ses capacités intellectuelles et à gagner le temps dont il avait besoin.

Alors qu'il fit tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse pour mélanger l'eau et le café, son regard analysa une fois de plus la fiole de mutagène que Kessie avait volé aux Dragons Pourpres et qui trônait sur son bureau. Sa lueur fluorescente lui piquait presque les yeux dans la semi-obscurité de son atelier, comme si elle voulait le narguer. Au point où il en était, Donatello la suppliait presque du regard, lui implorant de lui dévoiler son secret. Mais il ne pouvait que contempler bêtement, observant le magnifique vert du liquide garder ses mystères.  
Cela faisait des jours et des nuits qu'il travaillait sur le mutagène et qu'une seule question l'obsédait : « D'où viens-tu ? ». Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine de cette substance étrange responsable de leur existence, de leur mutation. Malgré ses nombreuses expériences et recherches, il ne trouvait aucune correspondance chimique lui permettant de définir avec certitude sa nature ou même une simple piste. Cette improbabilité scientifique était désormais à deux doigts de le rendre fou, lui si adepte de la logique. Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse au point qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Donatello soupesait presque son lourd poids dans son crâne mais il refusait qu'il s'arrête tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris.  
Réfléchir était un besoin vital pour lui. Il était habitué à faire dix mille choses en même temps et il se fiait plus aux rouages de son cerveau qu'aux battements de son coeur pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. Cependant, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, bien que son esprit scientifique soit voué à la compréhension de l'origine du mutagène, ses pensées déviaient bien entendu vers ses frères.

Ces derniers jours, il s'excluait de la fratrie et, même en se disant qu'il le faisait pour la bonne cause, il s'en voulait de négliger ainsi sa famille. Il ne voyait désormais ses frères qu'en coup de vent, le matin lors du petit-déjeuner, qu'il zappait souvent et lors des entraînements. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il repartait aussitôt vers son labo, arrachant des regards agacés, attristés et déçus qu'il s'en aille déjà. Ce silence et cette distance qu'il avait tendance à créer entre lui et ses frères le rendait tout aussi malheureux. Evidemment qu'il aimerait jouer avec Michelangelo aux jeux vidéos ou méditer avec Léo. Même la sale humeur de Raphael commençait à lui manquer. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'intéressait à un sujet qui le passionnait, il avait tendance à s'y plonger entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait épuisé toutes les ressources et bu la moindre goutte de savoir. D'autant plus lorsque la sécurité de sa famille était en jeu, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le choix.

S'il arrivait à trouver l'origine du mutagène, à savoir qui l'avait crée, il aurait d'autant plus d'indices sur la menace qui pesait depuis un certain temps sur leur famille. Leonardo n'était pas tranquille, sachant le mutagène actuellement disponible entre les mains de personnes mal intentionnées et c'était le rôle de Donatello de réussir à déterminer ce qui pouvait leur tomber dessus, d'anticiper à l'avance les coups de l'ennemi. S'il ne réussissait pas à trouver une réponse le plus vite possible, c'était la vie de ses frères qu'il pouvait mettre en danger.

Ces pensées anxiogènes accélèrent les palpitations de son coeur encore plus que la caféine. Un blanc se répandit dans son esprit jusqu'alors crépitant, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Arrêtant aussitôt de siroter sa tasse, il la posa brutalement et se prit la tête à deux mains, massant ses tempes du bout des doigts en espérant calmer sa migraine. Il poussait son esprit à bout. Les suppositions pleuvaient dans son cerveau et embrumaient son esprit, incapable de se dépêtrer de ses pensées confuses. Malgré les heures passées à rédiger des raisonnements scientifiques dans son carnet, à rechercher des composants chimiques sur son ordinateur, à distiller le mutagène au microscope, il avait l'impression d'être un écrivain en proie à l'angoisse de la page blanche : à force d'émettre des hypothèses insensées ou inavérées, il se sentait incapable de continuer ou de trouver une conclusion à ses recherches complexes.  
Malgré lui, une vague de frustration l'inonda, manquant de peu de faire remonter des sanglots de colère et de peur dans sa gorge.  
Il ferma les yeux, des larmes d'impuissance vrombissant derrière ses paupières, alors qu'il tentait de calmer ses tremblements de fatigue.

Apporter des réponses était encore l'une des rares choses qu'il savait faire et cet horrible vide dans sa tête, cette réponse qu'il n'avait pas à trouver était l'équivalent d'une mutilation pour son intelligence. Ses dents se serrèrent en même temps que son coeur : il se sentait faible. Inutile.  
Malgré ses aptitudes cognitives bien supérieures au commun du mortel, il n'en avait jamais tiré aucune fierté : il considérait plutôt comme son devoir de mettre son intelligence au service de sa famille, n'ayant pas véritablement autre chose à leur offrir. En effet, il était un ninja assez particulier : il n'avait ni le courage de Leonardo, ni la force de Raphael, ni la vivacité de Michelangelo et avait du compter sur d'autres atouts pour trouver son rôle dans le groupe. Mais même l'appellation de « génie » ne lui soutirait pas la moindre once d'orgueil : il estimait que même s'il avait des facilités à comprendre le domaine des sciences, à inventer une multitude d'objets, d'autres choses lui passaient complètement à côté.

Finalement, soumis à la douleur de sa migraine qui ne se calmait pas, il capitula. Lentement, son doigt appuya sur le bouton de l'ordinateur, éteignant un à un les écrans de surveillance. Donatello bascula en arrière, sa carapace reposant contre le dossier de son siège alors qu'il profitait de la lumière de ses écrans s'estompant en decrescendo pour contempler le désordre sur son bureau avec un sourire d'auto-dérision. Sur ses livres et ses carnets, les mots débordaient sur la marge, les formules mathématiques et scientifiques auraient presque pu déborder sur la surface froide de la table. Encore un soir où il ne trouverait pas la réponse à ses questions. Il avait beau s'acharner, il se sentait impuissant, incapable de résoudre les énigmes que ses cahiers noircis par son écriture soumettait à son regard.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de connaître le goût de la frustration et elle le rendait malade.  
Toute erreur serait fatale pour sa famille.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de se tromper. Son perfectionnisme, conduit par sa curiosité naturelle, le poussait à connaître le plus de choses possible de ce monde de la surface, de cette vie dont il était doté et dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Cette réponse brillait devant lui et il ne savait la décrypter. Il souhaitait une réponse ou le début d'une réponse. Même si elle ne ferait que lui confirmer qu'effectivement, ils étaient des monstres. Des erreurs de la nature...  
Cette réponse était là et ne ramenait que de plus en plus de questions dans sa tête. Qui était à l'origine de tout cela ? Quel danger les menaçait ? Et surtout...  
Que se passerait-il le jour où lui et ses frères se retrouveront dans une situation désespérée ? S'ils étaient face à une question dont même Donatello n'aurait pas la réponse, alors ils seraient perdus. Et le ninja au masque violet ne se pardonnerait jamais de causer la perte de ses frères à cause de son ignorance.  
Lorsqu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans ses recherches, à absorber la moindre information, le moindre détail qui échapperait à ses frères, c'était uniquement pour les préserver du danger, en espérant retrouver dans son savoir de quoi les protéger.  
Epuisé par cette torture mentale, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul. Ses verres correcteurs ne pouvaient rien faire contre le sommeil qui floutait désormais sa vision. Incapable de penser, de réfléchir plus longtemps, les numéros, les lettres, les hypothèses se mélangeaient dans sa tête, rajoutant à sa migraine un peu plus d'intensité.  
Il regarda la petite pendule inscrite sur son écran d'ordinateur : quatre heures et demi passées. Il se sentait pitoyable. A force, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait encore le temps de sortir du lit tout en sachant que cette journée serait de toute façon vouée à l'échec, à retourner le problème sous tous les angles sans résultat.

Trop fatigué pour se lever jusqu'à son lit, il balaya d'une main le chaos sur son bureau, empila soigneusement les bouquins pour ne pas froisser les pages, croisa ses bras sur son bureau et s'y nicha dans un soupir. Ce soir-là encore une fois, il n'avait pu réussir à trouver de solution. Ce soir-là encore, il resterait sans réponse. Il s'en voulut affreusement, mordillant la fine peau sur ses lèvres vertes, d'avoir échoué une fois de plus et il savait très bien que ce soir encore, il s'en voudrait de s'endormir sans avoir résolu ses équations.  
Alors qu'il installait sa joue contre son coude, bien trop fatigué pour se soucier du moindre confort, il s'endormit à contrecoeur, peu impatient de retrouver ces problèmes insurmontables le lendemain au réveil, aussi bien le mystère troublant du mutagène que les tristes regards inquiets de ses frères débordant de reproches silencieux.  
Bercé par le grondement de la tuyauterie, son cerveau frémissait encore malgré lui, formulant des pensées et des esquisses de cauchemars dans sa tête, à coups de " Et si ".  
Et si cette réponse qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver pouvait causer leur perte ?  
Encore une question dont il n'avait pas la réponse.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions si le coeur vous en dit. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de ma fanfic. _


End file.
